Solar, the "Black Dragon"
Yamato 'Solar' Flareborne (Originally born as Elric Flareborne, and his nickname, and preferred name being Solar. Name in JP Furea Yamato.) is one of the main characters of Black&White:serving as a semi-troubled and smart-mouthed protagonist and occasional antagonist. He is currently the lead military commander of all of the troops deployed within his areas of control, and the commanding officer of the First Oriharan Regiment, otherwise known as the Trinitarian Honor Corps. Due to his title and organization, he's more commonly known as Black Dragon Solar or The Black Dragon, basically serving as the eponymous "black" side of Black&White. =Bio= The second child of Patchouli and Snipes possesses no proper memory of his childhood within the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Although if sources are to be believed, he had been unpredictable in location. This led to dangerous, life-threatening wandering in which he needed to be tracked down by his older sister. Originally born Elric Flareborne, the being that this individual now goes by the alias "Solar" is purely focused onto being abandoned by his father's own wanderlust and sake of adventure (something which to this date, Solar holds a death grudge against). At the age of five, Solar was taken from Patchouli by Koakuma to a close friend's family under Kassendra Valentine (née Captiveri). After finding her lover was gone, Patchouli slumped into a deep depression and slowly began incapable of raising the other children. After the others in the mansion started to be burdened, Patchouli, fed up and in a sense of hopelessness: split the other four siblings away from each other and had abandoned the twins and Solar in just about the same area of focus... but far apart towards where they could not find each other, the middle child, in turn, was unknown. Solar was risen under the Valentine while being immediately told that he was in no matter of any sort of relation to the family, the only other kid being taken in by the family was Lenseirus - a street urchin with a bad attitude and a troubling history. Raided in his youth by Kassendera and her two daughters (Now Lovely "Rose" Valentine and Golden Rose "Goldie" Valentine respectively), Solar was risen to be a killer and assassin through nature. This was balanced out with a sense of professionalism and a basis of love present, and he was informed that such skills should be dominantly used in self-defense and as a style of work. The patriarch Veniterak Valentine objected to them taking care of a "mortal", but later went ahead with the idea - having had plans. It was at this time that he gained the nickname "Solar" (which had been immediately an alias later on in life) from his natural aptitude for pyromancy. Solar's tongue found it difficult to initially pronounce English, and was more naturally inclined to speak under Japanese. This became his basic form of communication in only short, broken sentences. Lack of coherent education had led to Kass being the one who could vaguely understand him. During his time with the family, Kass would train Solar to use European swords, mainly that of the lighter category (Cutlasses, shortswords, rapiers). Rose and Goldie would educate Solar proper etiquette and English to compensate for his lack of communication. Rapiers, sabres, and estocs later on became Solar's preferred choice of weaponry in his youth, amongst throwing knives. General lower body training was given for Solar to be able to keep up with general footwork, whereas light weaponry became a focus in usage for his weaker, slimmer frame. After taking combat education, Solar's teaching had slowly switched from basic usage to military doctrines. An odd sort, whatever freed-up time he had was spent to learning how to play chess and other methods of strategy to Kass. Strategy had been more or less second nature - especially when it came to slowly breaking an opponent down to nothing, or exploiting their weaknesses. Later on he would then go to playing tabletop games, more often than not by himself. It's been reported that about the age of thirteen, he started to create his own scenarios instead of going by one that a book has given, using the miniature pieces. Although quite the peculiar way to spend free time, and said boring by most- it's may've what led to Solar being rather intelligent and definitely cutthroat. The general interest is known to carry on today, with Solar's erratic manner of thought and unusual tactics complimenting his combat. However; all good manners of nature had come to an end. Rose and Goldie had both suffered a MiA regarding their parents, who had protected them from an avalanche while vacationing out. Having to suddenly rise up to responsibility, the two had to complete Solar's training and raise him with the assistance of subordinates under their command. This led to a massive power schism within their respective government, which basically meant that Solar would more of be left in the care of Rose's friends and servants more often. It isn't long until Solar's training would ultimately be put to the test, and he'd be given his first assignments. Such in particular regarded the "disappearance" of certain powerful figures who'd take advantage of the absent chairs. Over the next two years, Solar, now able to speak widely coherent English, and having completed his training was integrated into Rosaline's present army. Studying further to magic, Solar had applied his arcane theories to other forms of magic semi-dominantly focused upon the occult variety. After one more year, he had mastered the ability to shadowform. As a result, this had allowed him to carry out his hits and receive his dead drops without much suspicion. Now fifteen and doing a routine check-up on another world that was linked to Rose's current area, he had unknowingly found two younger twin sisters out on the street. The younger one having tried to make off with his wallet. After confronting him, she pulled a rusty kitchen knife and pointed it, claiming to've killed seven grown men with it. Solar: being raised on the premise to not be easily intimidated, wasn't impressed at all. "You've much to learn about killing people, then." After easily disarming the younger sister and kicking her to the ground, he rose her back up, only to get a few punches to the face. The two had brawled in the alleyway as the older sister would watch, frightened out of her wits and teary. It would take her crying for the two to stop as she said she felt some sort of familiarity between the two. They stood down, althouh the two would stare as electricity literally sparked from their minds, colliding. After the scuffle, the younger sister had noted that Solar's skill set was like a foul mimicry of "what seemed natural to her. After realizing this, the three started to think more and more. It couldn't be possible that they're connected, right? They shared things in common, similar hues in eye color. White or silvery hair. Pale skin. By now, Solar had the funds to eat like a king and book hotels for a time - but he was never too sure. After asking their names, the younger one noted her name was "Alice", and the older one said her name was "Selena". Solar opted only to give a nickname to the latter, finding Alice simple enough while taking a bit more of a shine to the latter's more (initially) gentle disposition. After getting the findings back from Rose's forces, the three were related as direct siblings. Rose had to then dispel on towards why Solar ended up in the care of her family - yet the younger girls ended up on the streets. He was informed that his mother had founded an Organization of legend with his adoptive mother and his biological father. Trinity was the name - and it was in some manner of disarray. Now that knowledge of Patchouli's children being a reality amidst shallow rumors were present, Rose saw it as an opportunity to not only surge the manner to it's strongest really cry - but took it as a means to continue the work of their respective parents forward. To become worthy inheritors of part of the broken ranks and to send the various worlds a message. That the Organization was back and better than ever, of course, that would take time. The rival organization, Genesis - was known to be more powerful than ever. Solar had used most of his funds from dead drops to commit his younger twin sisters to education in fields of their choosing as he had gotten busy. The first assignment? Bring Genesis to it's knees in a world that would've been it's home. Solar was assigned with four veteran Wardens (Trinitarian Commissioned Officers). Solar's respective teammates consisted of Lexington Thompson, a proud Scottish-Irish man with a candid spirit. Glen Forscythe, a mercenary by trade but a Trinitarian by heart. Silvanteras (Silvan) Caradhras, a knightly sort with an unparalleled sense of duty and conviction. And William Copernicus, an Englishman with a large fondness of aviation and naval forces - the last having high hopes in starting Trinity's own naval forces. The forces were small, yet powerful enough to create large amounts of havoc in waging guerrilla warfare. They were constantly on the move through Solar's use and knowledge of deceptive movement and teleportation magic. Once they had created havoc, they simply laid low by visiting other worlds and seeing if they could rectify problems while keeping themselves hidden from the gaze of Genesis. Solar even having impersonated alternate versions of himself, even when they're dead. This was used to carry out hits in other worlds as a sort of "Downtime" while still keeping his skills sharp. The work succeeded, more and more. And eventually what became known as the illustrious "Warden Team One" and a grim legend to Genesis, Solar and his teammates took it as a thorough manner of accolades - despite the infamy. Eventually the team even grew one more as Silvan had risked life and limb to save a persecuted Cleric in Genesis' ranks, Larxene Du'vent. This ended up filling a major hole in the team as Larxene was capable of healing magic and remedies. The gentle, peaceful soul had shifted the mainly tense, outlaw type of feeling which the team had. Solar continued to stir trouble whenever possible, although that slowly decreased from Larxene's general lack of a desire for combat (although she will fight if necessary). The team had made legendary achievements. And Solar's "internship" and Larxene's "conscription" had earned the both of them promotions, Solar more so than Larxene over his year of work with what would be known as the "Trinity Organization". Soon enough, Solar was delegated out of a result of proving that his training held merit - along with his bloodline: to start a new part of Trinity. Silvan was the only other one likewise delegated. Glen had gone his own ways of usual Mercenary habits whereas Lexington and Larxene had both followed under Solar's direction. After leading his own Warden Team as Trinity's ranks had swelled from the living legends that was "Warden Team One". The number was retired and said team doesn't have much to do with one another as it did over it's previous year of work. Twelve other unspecified teams had formed, and Solar was eventually placed in command of "Warden Team Fourteen". The team was arranged to have Rosaline and Goldie as members, but also new faces. Including Lucien Clairdelune and Violet Loveshroud. Solar would make powerful enemies and overcome them through their lack of experience, even in life or death measures when Violet had been put in critical condition from what could've been a fatal blow to the back from an axe. Solar treated the team as his personal charge, and would go into a blood rage in the case any were to come into critical harm. In response to enemies that would just never die on the other hand, either through persistent resurrection or other means: Solar would formulate a way to just kill them for good and be done with the sort. Having a lack of being deterred, Solar continued to recklessly take on most challenges, only to be humbled. The woman who did the humbling would no less be his eldest sister, now a traveling vagrant who had took on all challengers. Solar's swords had lied dominantly broken (safe for an artifact weapon pilfered from Genesis' vaults) as the woman opened her mouth, "I had watched from the shadows and lied low. But this won't do. Your manner of combat is refined - I'll allow that. But your style of combat. Look upon my arm. It hasn't been touched for decades. And you cut it up well enough. But don't you feel that sense of familiarity. Don't you feel your own heat being able to call upon my blood?". Taking a slight absence and leaving Rosaline in slight charge, Solar had spent the rest of his fifteenth year of life in training under the enigmatic woman. She had taught him in how to use the artifact weapon and explained it to him. It was specifically a katana, and he'd do much better than to "use flimsy lighter weapons while there's a much better, more durable weapon in existence." Warfare is said to never change, but the technology used for it was never unfamiliar to Solar as well. The Trinitarian military had taught him at least a standard knowledge of firearms, and the training under his eldest sister's guidance had quickened his reaction speeds and dexterity to new heights. The training was rigorous and harsh, in where any time Solar was knocked down - she demanded and bid he stood up once more. He wasn't the only one being taught in combat, as well. Solar would come back after a year, faintly unrecognized as his hair had grown out. His clothing became a lot more sophisticated and practical than casual, his tastes had changed. Many people wondered if it was the same Solar under any pretext, although it'd take another fight for them to realize that while the style of combat and a direly needed lesson was present. He had truly never changed. In his absence, the Trinitarian Honor Corps was founded, and they were termed the "First Oriharan Regiment". What would now be the Proving Grounds had spread into a sprawling metropolis over the years and under Solar's control for the next year. Wars were fought and trials were had. It isn't until another year of fighting in which Solar had solidified the city. Many had flocked under liberation from Genesis to serve under the legendary rogue of the first ever modern Warden team. In the midst of the downtime of this higher responsibility, Solar had tracked down his Mother and had reconciled despite the abandonment. Solar kept the grimoire which he had kept since birth as a manner to learn magic. He claimed it was a book long overdue to be returned to the "Voile Library" Upon finding the location where his mother has stayed, the family's dominant trait was known as a lust for knowledge. Although nothing captivated him more than the legends of Japanese mythology, Tsukuyomi. And eventually what he started - the "Lunarian Republic". Patchouli has only heard stories of what would be the one woman to captivate Solar's interest: Yorihime Watatsuki. A married woman, tons older than Solar in turn - although that didn't deter him. Hearing her take on what would've been the best warriors in Patchouli's region without so much of a problem. He wasn't sure what to feel. He wanted to meet this woman, and maybe learn more about this Republic. The Oriharans sorely needed allies, and all they had were only future weaponry being in development. And none of what they had was particularly modern until Orihara's war in the later years. So he devised a plan. A scum-sucking plan at that, he'd come off as not an optional ally. But a necessary one, he had succeeded, although he said that his motivation for the alliance wasn't only to cover both sides' weaknesses in war. Ultimately, it was an ultimatum. Artifact blades were only so strong, but if he's to become a legend. Then only a legend would need a legendary blade. He found the perfect sword, only problem? It was a Lunarian treasure. Yorihime had wielded the counterpart, so he figured he'd prove his trial through combat. Initially meeting the woman was rough, and she saw him as arrogant. Once more, he was humbled. Beaten and sliced enough to be in extensive care, and placed in the infirmary. What would've been traumatizing only made him fall deeper in his infatuation. Was it masochism? Certainly not. Since his encounter with his older sister, Solar had took it as a further challenge. He pushed his body to the limit to merely move, even if it meant death. Whatever wounds that had opened were cauterized through use of pyromancy. This both concerned and impressed the object of his affection, although was revenge for basically coercing an alliance - Yori had plotted with her sister as a means of payback. And what further one than to create a relationship, and devastate the father? All while giving the Lunarians the ultimate manner of defense. Solar's arcane aura was pure, and that could be well put for biological daughters and sons which could be merely loyal to the alliance. Yori had divorced her husband already, and she knew how cruel romance can be. How about giving him a taste of reality? Solar remained oblivious, although the plan never came to fruit. Fascination with the outside world alongside Solar's general, friendlier behavior made the plan easier. But the plan became harder to impossible as the time spent had created a strong bond. The result was immediately furthered by Oriharan's first war within this time frame. Solar had performed necessary cruelties, but did it in the sake of survival and protecting his own. Yori had questioned this cruelty as Solar's brutal war waging had resulted in the loss of life (Something completely never seen from the Lunarians, who remain immortal from Tsukuyomi's blessing). Throughout a year's worth of warfare, some hardship. Disagreements and discoveries, the two had turned out to be a rather well fit couple. Later, the passions that burned bright and brought the Lunarian Republic and the Oriharans through the war had actually improved relations (at least for the liberal side of the Lunarians and their underlings, the Lunar Rabbits). Solar had ignored these passions for the most part safe for one event, which his beloved was absent for a week. He had awoken to a most peculiar sight. A girl who looked similar to him and Yori. Alarmed, he jumped out of the couch he was sleeping on and was informed that the child was indeed theirs', and that it defied all manner of biology. The child was completed from Yori's divine power and usage of both of their DNA. Two more were kept a secret for now, as it took the woman a lot of power. This child had the perfected body, whereas the two prototype "older sisters" had lacked stable souls for the time. Eventually, the rise of such had became in itself, like a folk tale. Solar's pyromancy and preference of the color black. As well as after the series of wars that Orihara had fought gave him a reputation. He wasn't referred to as simple "That rogue" and the like. But his many achievements and manner of combat gave him a title. "The Black Dragon of Orihara." And the Dragon did indeed take flight. Within the next three years, the relationship had furthered. The "prototype" daughters were "activated", and then also a reality. Despite his general lifestyle and his past, Solar had turned out to be a rather good father figure - provided the children were made the same way as the "perfect" first that Solar had initially met. This was made easily through use of both magic, and divine power. And sustained through technology. His wife, in turn was called the "White Dragon." A being bearing the name related to the sun, and a woman hailing from the moon. It became a wide story, and through their children - the two had eventually wed. And many think the Black Dragon might just have many more achievements to come. =Personality= Having the nature of a cool-headed tactician and a cold-blooded assassin, one would think that Solar only knows to be constantly cruel and by most extents a "monster". Although getting to know him in person would tell a lot. Unpredictable by nature, Solar's nature is constantly deceptive unless he's with his own kind - Family or Oriharan alike. He possesses a rather acerbic wit and has dominantly cynic views on what is considered good or evil. If you were to ask him a question, he'd say that neither good or evil exists. And heroes and villains are only a simulacrum of everyone's minds. If you were to look at anyone, you only judge: and as a result, Solar would argue that it doesn't matter whom people are - and their motivations are no doubt, sometimes selfish despite their "Hero' or "Villain" status. This nature comes from supposed "Noble" targets being the scum of their realm, and even "Heroes" who had tried to kill him. The foulest of which had been known to be "Heroes" to all, yet would take advantage of a poor maiden if she wasn't feeling up to it. As such, he writes off "Good and Evil" as a meaningless way to think about things. People are people, and an individual is instead defined by themselves at their best and worst. Solar's worst being the outright cruelty and lack of mercy he'd show to most enemies that he deems beyond redemption. The biggest case to support this in where he burned an enemy's kingdom to the ground, killed their best friend in front of them - and ruined their marriage on top of it by opening the husband's eyes to the enemy's threat to him and their child. He views cruelty as a necessary case to discipline. This doesn't mean he's completely heartless - however. He doesn't show his children or his subordinates the same discipline. A leader by example, Solar inspires his own troops and is near fanatically worshiped by his daughter Lorelei for his better traits. While not the most passionate or sensual lover in the world, he offers his homunculi children with outright kindness - taking his heart to heart with his mother as a lesson. His warmer side initially started to poke when he allied with the Organization and then became part of it, particularly towards his younger sisters and Larxene. Solar often masks the warmth behind his professional side and even a sense of insecurity. It's also known by closer relatives that while Solar is occasionally fond of his handiwork, he also doesn't always enjoy it. On a mindset basis, Solar is a joker by the basis of a lack of taking most things not as seriously (and uses this mockery to play the enemy right into his hand). Although he's a romantic in basis, he views love as a weakness of sorts as well. He's a heavily tactical and logical thinker, but such things can get in the way of where emotion would fare better. From how he's been taught at a younger age, it would arguably have been a case where cases of sociopathy could develop. Although never a confirmed portion, Solar could more or less be considered a very high-functioning sociopath due to his worst traits that are alike to cruelty - but count more as warning signs and traits. These traits have mellowed out later but still occasionally come into play; possibly from Yorihime's intervention and sort of low-key "rehabilitation". People are often taken aback by how much the esteemed Black Dragon would treat things so casually. Sadism, as well as being a pathological liar, able to twist words around and bend them to his advantage. This means he's very proficient with doublespeak, and could even create new identities on the fly. Amongst this "Criminal creativity", he only makes up aliases for himself - rather than different identities to masquerade by. Whether or not someone notices depends entirely on their perception, rather than outright a telling sign that he is. However, Yorihime seems to be able to completely spot whether or not Solar is lying, which means that she might know of his telling sign, which no one else has. This is often the only thing that strains their relationship. As Solar might lose his own sense of identity. In occasional moments of where he loses hope, however.. It is safe to say that occasionally, Solar lapses into apathetic behavior and depression. A soldier wouldn't see it, but his children and the missus are one of the better things to happen to him. Fierce and protective natures would be a thing towards him. Without the Oriharan, Solar would arguably be nothing. Although without Solar, the Oriharan would persevere. Solar also treats his siblings with the same love as he does his own daughters, although on a less doting scale (safe for the twin sisters). The only direct family member who doesn't receive this is his father, whom Solar would kill on sight should he ever see him. Which alludes to once more, his more vicious side. He treats friends and soldiers much more warmly compared to strangers and definitely enemies. He will converse with strangers if they do interest him - or join him in his occasional wanderings. It's often that those that do travel with him may end up joining the Oriharan if they have no other group to belong to. He holds a large amount of care to his own, and will do his best to prevent them from having their light snuffed out too soon. He does view casualties as a grim reality in his line of work, although when going against the enemy. If getting them to change their mind doesn't work, then he won't mind having those poor bastards die for their cause. =Combatual Weapons= Chronosabre: A prototype Oriharan weapon which requires knowledge of time and spacial magic. The weapon is unique in which it takes the form of a large pocketwatch, and can form it's hour hand into a handle and minute hand into a blade which can shapeshift into any form of weapon - often the wielder's preferred weapon. Yuguretsuki: A legendary Moonblade in the form of a Katana. Rumored to have once been wielded by Tsukuyomi and a Lunarian Republic treasure and a counterpart of the Watatsuki family sword which had been passed through millenia. Yuguretsuki had a protective obsidianate coating in the blade and cast over it, although Solar's extensive heat usage had deformed the obsidianate folds in the blade. Inside of the folds is an even more powerful ore - lunasteel. Obsidianate coating was fully removed after the third or fourth Aetherium tournament, after Solar realized that heat could be used to exploit a weakness in obsidianate (whereas lunasteel's melting point was significantly higher). The sword gives Solar benefits which increase depending on the moon's phase. These include: Magical damage to physical attacks, overall speed boosting, as well as faint regeneration. The sword glows with Solar's arcane aura, and gets to it's brightest in the case of a Full Moon's eclipse. Midgardsormr: Replacing Solar's Retribution (And Smite before that), Midgardsormr is a black handgun named after the legendary dragon. It's ammunition is custom-made explosive tipped .45 ACP-AP rounds, and boasts incredible stopping power. The clips dominantly consist of eight rounds before needing to be reloaded, and was considerably useful in Solar's last year of Orihara's originally assigned location before it's migration. The wounds created from the rounds can be enough to sever a limb from smaller lifeforms. And leave larger lifeforms (like a Human or an Auriseld) bleeding out. The handgun's long barrel helps to dampen the recoil Solar would receive from firing them. As with Nidhogg and Tiamat below, Solar's personal firearms respond to his magic signature, and will only fire as long as it's wielded by him, his younger twin sisters, or his wife using her left hand. Nidhogg and Tiamat: Dual revolvers, both use custom-made .44 ammunition, but they can only handle different types. Nidhogg is capable of using armor piercing incendiary rounds, whereas Tiamat uses an explosive-tip that is linked to most of the bullet released. Tiamat is capable of creating much more severe wounds, whilst Nidhogg can end up cauterizing the wounds if the incendiary procs. The overall heat of the incendiary round released would allow Solar to take advantage and use his pyromancy to "jumpstart" the fire left from it. Both have seven shots. Black Ace: A balisong used for deceptive throws and a link to his wire gauntlet, a gauntlet which uses microfilament wire attached to it to give an opponent an unexpected electric shock or taze. Allows Solar to play mindgames and close the distance using electromagnetism, or to provide a quick and easy nerve-destruction of the target using electricity. Provided the wound is deep enough. Wounds created from this weapon are deep, and may require treatment before the opponent bleeds out. Black Joker: Formerly one of Solar's main revolvers and now a hunting revolver. Used custom-rounds and possesses a six-shot chamber. Uses .44 magnum cartridges, and lacks a scope (safe for iron sights). It's a bit more elaborately engraved. Jery-rigged Mosin Nagant: A Mosin Nagant which has been converted to a psuedo semi-auto in it's later year. Uses the standard dreaded Trinitarian bolt ammunition, and is Solar's sharpshooting rifle. Has a detachable scope and integrated COMLink functionability with it. The loading mechanism has been completely changed to a double-action, self-feeding and loading format. Upon loading a new clip, Solar would have to start the loading process as any other semi-auto would require: By cocking the gun. Crow Sheath: A specially made sheath after Yuguretuski's original sheath had broke in a training match. The sheath's "crow feathers" act as a sort of blade catching and parrying device, allowing Solar to gain the advantage if an enemy's melee weapon or hand gets caught in the sheath's blade feathers. The sheath is an Alice-Sellie special, being a shotgun sheath. While not a literal shotgun, it allows Solar to pull a trigger and user his magic to propel Yuguretsuki's pummel into someone's stomach, mainly to know the wind out of them. He does this often within close range, using the gun shot sound to startle the opponent (thus making them let their guard down). And the pummel to knock the wind out of them. Solar can plan his movement accordingly, catch the blade, and strike quickly to make a quick lethal blow. Obtained weapons: Any SMGs, Sniper Rifles, or pistols Solar can get his hands on can be used by him. He also won't object to using an enemy's weapon against them if he ends up taking it. He'll prefer his own, though. =Abilities= Rigid training has allowed Solar to easily make little to noise upon his movement, allowing him to even sneak past sleeping dogs at least fifteen feet away. Intensive study on the other hand has allowed him to be a dangerous magic user, and a cutthroat tactician. Simulations were nearly perfected from the working cogs of his mind, and these are extended to Solar directing his soldiers in order to minimize potential casualties. His tactics when used, taught, and adapted showed a rough increase of survivability of the Oriharan troops. With a small force, he's capable of taking out up to four times as many soldiers, and potentially an enemy base. Engaging in battle with him is not only just merely fighting, but it's a grand scheme of strategy where the greatest strategist will see the end in success. Psychological manipulation is one of Solar's clauses of strategy, knowing his foe and getting inside of their head would give him a wide advantage over how they'll react. Once inside, he'll manipulate his opponent to performing desired actions - and he'll hit them with the appropriate countermeasure. While overall a technical jack of all trades, this lies in Solar's biggest advantage to fight. An uneased or an enraged opponent is much more easier to fight than a level headed one, and saying just the right words or insulting them in just the right way will make them lose sight of what he's truly up to. Solar believes in a "Anything goes in love and war" state. And dirty fighting via this manner (and others) compliments his overall strategic style. Combat wise, Solar is capable of wielding lighter swords with utmost proficiency, most of his skill running in light sabres, estocs, and katana. Solar is also fond of using balisong knives and throwing knives, as well as firearms (and in even rarer cases, explosives). He knows how to maintain sub machine guns, handguns, and sniper rifles - although he can't modify them. He often leaves modification to Alice and Selena's work, and focuses on his gunplay and marksmanship when it comes to wielding such weapons in the latter case. The becomes all the more dangerous for Solar also dabbling in magic, and learning at a young age has matured him into a deadly fighter. Solar takes slight essence from "Glass cannon" while not being complete being glass cannon. He can take slash wounds well, and special-themed attacks are easier to blow off than physical, bludgeoning ones. Solar's lightweight and wiry frame possesses unnerving flexibility. And his strong lower body allows him to create flashy and acrobatic - nearly dancelike moves. His main manner of defense is particularly by seeing what his opponent is planning, and dodging out of the way. Solar's assassin training has made his reaction speed go to peak values, and he has one which can go to a superhuman level of 0.14 seconds. He's capable of altering his perception of time to where things occur slower to him (and thus easier to job) to take this up even higher. He cannot use this for extensive periods of time, however. Magic wise, Solar has mastered pyromancy (heat energy magic). He's capable of creating not only fire, but electricity as well through thermoelectric clause. Solar's fire takes on an initially white, then ever since his adulthood: blue hue. His electricity on the other hand is of a purple color. He also has some knowledge in umbramancy, and can shadowform into an opponent's, or an environment's shadow. He knows very light, beginner's level cryomancy (which often he can only really use to create mist). The only other fields he knows is some time and space magic, where he can at least teleport, slow down his perception of time, and afterimage. In cases where if he's allowed to build up enough mana and is allowed to channel it, he can stop time. Although only with the assistance of his Chronosabre. Solar's magic is regarded unstable, particularly with his pyromancy: and as a result can be highly explosive. =Trivia= *Within Route X, his alternate name Reaper is a reference to both the Reaper Drone, and a friend's alternate personality. *Rule Four of Black&White; It's borderline impossible to piss Solar off before he pisses you off. Congrats, you just wasted twelve seconds of your life. *From the conclusive evidence of Solar's backstory, it's likely that the timeline and Gensoukyou Solar is in is that of a different timeline of Touhou. Though there remains a light possibility that the timeline could also, in fact, be the same one.